This invention is directed at medical warming cabinets. In particular, this invention is directed at a data logging module for a medical warming cabinet and a method of monitoring a medical warming cabinet.
Medical warming cabinets may be used to warm blankets, fluids, and the like. Commonly, medical warming cabinets include one or more compartments that are accessible through a door. Each compartment is heated by at least one heating element that is operated by a controller. In typical operation, the door is open, the items to be heated are placed on structures inside the compartment, the door is closed, and the items are retained in the compartment for a period of time while they are heated.
Medical warming cabinets must operate under the proper temperatures and parameters to avoid overheating and/or spoilage of the items being heated. To this end, the controllers are often programmed to keep each of the compartments within a particular temperature range and alert the user if there has been non-compliance with the desired heating treatment. The user can control the temperature and/or thermal treatment parameters in the cabinet via a user interface such as a control panel.
However, there may be temporary disruptions in temperature that do not significantly impact the thermal treatment of the items. For example, the door to the chamber could be opened, causing a temporary outflux of heated air that causes the temperature in the compartment to quickly drop. Yet, the items being heated may substantially retain their temperature and stay within a usable range.
Further, medical warming cabinets are not well adapted to provide thermal treatment information back to the user. Due to cost limitations and the desire to keep the user interface as simple as possible, the control panel for most medical warming cabinets is small and limited in function. Most medical warming cabinets are limited to providing current temperature, set point information, and the minimum and maximum temperature range information. Even then, in most cabinets, a single display screen must be used to toggle between each of these values.
Hence, there is a need for improved monitoring, recordation, and analysis of thermal treatment information for medical warming cabinets.